Crystalline
by FireflyOfDeath
Summary: er..first attempt at a Laby fic... J/S pairing. and oh yeah I'm the second main character (Firefly)! This fic is in my opinion good...funny...and everything like that! Just read!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Firefly (who is supposed to be me in the fanfic but you don't know that now do you?) And it is yes a J/S pairing (my favorite) On with the fic. Oh, it's in Sarah's point of view (unless I say otherwise) (oh, it's been 4 years since the movie took place, and Toby's 4 years old) Oh, and Firefly has short dark brown hair, and bright green eyes.  
  
  
  
Crystalline Tears  
  
Chap. 1  
By:   
FireflyOfDeath  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, hey!!!!! Sarah!!!! Wait up!!!!!" I heard Firefly's voice from behind me. I turned around and sure enough there she was huffing and puffing running to catch up to me.   
  
"Jeez!! You'd think you were trying to get away from me or something!" Firefly said smiling a bit. "Hey, I was wondering if I could go to your house to study for the Algebra test that Ms. What's-Her-Face assigned us?" Firefly asked slinging her backpack over her shoulder.  
  
"Sure" I replied smiling "I didn't know we were having a test!" I shouted a little too loudly.  
  
"Hey, hey! Don't worry! We don't I was testing ya!" She said with a smile.  
  
I sighed relieved. "Then why did you want to come over Firefly?"   
  
She smiled "I have something to tell you!! It's really cool! But not here since everyone is listening!!" She said then looked around to emphasize her point even though no one was there.   
  
I smiled and shook my head. "All right Firefly, let's go" I started walking and heard her footsteps following.  
  
~*My house*~  
  
"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" I asked sitting on my bed.  
  
Firefly ran up to me "Now, I found this really cool book! Its called 'Labyrinth' since you're so into like fairy-tale stuff now, hey are you all right?? You look pale..."   
  
I couldn't hear what she was saying from that point. The Labyrinth...I didn't think about it too often...well...there was actually no day that passed by without me thinking of that horrid place...and its king Jareth...  
  
Firefly's POV:  
  
"Hey!? Are you all right? You look pale... maybe we should call your mom...Sarah?? Sarah... Sarah you alright??" She twitched once so I knew she was alive. Sarah...? Sarah!  
  
End Firefly's POV  
  
Sarah's POV:  
  
I twitched slightly remembering how close he had been to me a couple times...peach...the ball... I blinked and found myself out of my trance like state. I saw Firefly looking at me worriedly.   
  
I smiled as if nothing ever happened. "So, Firefly...um what was it you were saying?"  
  
She smiled nervously but continued anyway "I found this cool book, the Labyrinth" I cringed inside but listened to her smiling. "And, so I wanna to make kind of like a little play rehearsal thingy... So do you wanna?? Huh? Huh? Please???"   
  
"No...maybe tomorrow...are you spending the night??" I asked.  
  
Firefly nodded.  
  
"Okay...we'll do it later...tonight, alright?" I told her wanting to put it off forever until she finally forgot all about it.  
  
Firefly nodded again tucking the book back into the corners of her backpack.   
  
Toby rushed in smiling and gleeful. "Hi Fiwefly!!!!" He rushed up and tackled her.  
  
"Hey!! I missed ya Toby!" Firefly said laughing and tickling him.  
  
Toby laughed, "I missed oo too!!"  
  
I grinned. "Hey Toby! Where were you? Your clothes are all muddy...mom's gonna kill you (she called Karen mom when she was around Toby)!"  
  
He looked down at his clothes and quickly ran off to change and take a shower.  
  
Firefly smiled. "Your brother's really cute...and I think it's pretty cool how he has like one eye blue the other brown. It looks...I dunno, mysterious sort of..." She continued.   
  
-That night-  
  
Firefly's POV:   
  
I watched Sarah fall asleep. It was like she was avoiding the play or something. 'Well... I guess I'll have to do it without her...' I thought as I stood up and got the book. I jumped as I heard a crash of thunder followed by a long stream of lightning. 'I don't know how Sarah sleeps through this...' I thought to myself.  
I reread the book three times making my own similar version in my head. "Alright first of all...I have to wish someone away...alright, I wish... I wish the goblins would come and take...um... hmm... me and Sarah away right now!!"   
  
Another flash of lightning. The lights went out.  
  
"This is getting freaky...and Sarah's parents aren't here...there's a blackout...and Toby is at the babysitters...Sarah is asleep...it's like I'm alone...it almost feels real...ok...starting over... I wish the goblins would take me and Sarah away...right now!!" I shouted a little too loudly.  
  
Sarah's POV:  
  
I slowly opened my eyes thinking I heard Firefly say those cursed words that I had…oh no. Oh no. It can't!! "No!! Don't, stop!"   
  
Firefly turned around "what is it??"  
  
"Oh no...you didn't...did you...?"  
  
"Yup! Started without ya! You snooze you lose!" She said with a slight smile.  
  
I shuddered. "What exactly did you say??"   
  
"Well I thought that I'd create my own play, so I wished you and me awa--... did you hear that??"   
  
I heard it...it was those damn goblins again...and here my best friend wished us away!! I looked at Firefly worriedly. "It's too late...it has begun...there is only one thing to do..."   
  
By now Firefly was shaking and said something brushed past her leg. "W-what??" She asked still shuddering.  
  
"We can't escape but... RUN!!!" I shouted as I jumped out of bed and sprinted out the room. Firefly was right at my heels.   
  
"What's going on!? Has this happened to you before??" She asked while running across to Toby's room.   
I grimaced "You could say that...in a way...I wished Toby away four years ago...I went through many mazes, and" She grunted as she pushed stuff to block the doorway. "I won, came back here...and now you repeat my mistake, except this time you wish US away!!"   
  
"Whoa...so this is real?? I should've wished away Barbara...and let her turn into a goblin!! She's sooo snobby! And--"  
  
"Firefly! Snap out of it! We're about to be turned into goblins!! Us! Help me push this in front of it too" I said beginning to push a big-screen T.V. in front of the door.  
  
"S...Sarah...they're in here!!!!" Firefly shouted pointing behind the bed where shadows danced across the walls, and high-pitched laughter echoed throughout the room.   
  
  
I looked to where she was pointing. "Oh no! Quick! We have to get out of here!"   
  
Both of us finally moved everything out of the way and threw open the door, but standing in front of us was a bigger problem...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Author notes:  
  
Firefly: Yay!!! Chapter 1 is finished! Tell me what you think of it so far! I like my story ^^; well anyway r&r!  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Firefly (who is me) and Derek! On wit' da fic! And it'll be Firefly's POV then throughout the fic, unless I say different ^^; oh and Firefly's name will be explained later on..probably chapter 3...well anyway, go on and read my nice fic! ^-^  
  
  
Crystalline Tears   
  
Chap. 2  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
  
  
  
We quickly moved everything out of the way and swung open the door. Sarah stopped so I did too, though I felt like running far, far away from there. I looked at the two people who were in front of us, and over to Sarah. Sarah's eyes were…filled with hatred… and she was glaring at a blonde guy in front of us…I thought he was pretty cute! So was the other one! The blonde one (Jareth) had one deep fiery brown eye, and an ice-cold sky blue eye. The other one who also had blonde hair (Derek) had one green eye that reminded her a lot of her own, and one gray eye…which reminded me of the sky after a storm…they were both really hot!!   
  
I looked over to Sarah puzzled about who these strange people were.  
  
She wasn't looking at me though. So I turned back to the two who were in front of us. "Jeez! Stop looking at me! You're freaking me out!!" I shouted to Derek (they don't know the names but I just do that so you know who they're talking to)  
  
The guy smirked and calmly stated "I may look at whomever I please…"   
  
I blinked and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Well Jareth…funny meeting you here…what do you want?" I heard Sarah say…I guess she knew one of them.   
  
The one who was Jareth threw his head back and laughed. "Dear child…"  
  
"Child?? I don't see any children here…" I stated looking around "Or are you talking to Sarah??" I asked sarcastically.  
  
Jareth glared at me and I couldn't help but shrink back a little. Sarah didn't seem intimidated. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…"  
  
"You wanna see rudely interrupted? Here it goes… I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes…" I continued until Jareth lost his temper, which was after the second round.   
  
"Enough!!" Shouted Jareth so that I could almost feel the whole house shake. The next second I was lifted at least seven inches off the ground by my neck.   
  
I pretended to look unafraid…but inside my heart was pounding faster then a stopwatch. And I kept repeating in my mind 'please don't kill me…please don't kill me…' Sarah ran up to him hitting the arm he was holding me with but…it looked like he could barely even feel it. I grimaced as I noted that I was running fatally low on oxygen. So I clawed at his hands with my nails, and repeatedly kicked him. He finally let go and I slid to the ground gasping for air.  
  
Sarah ran up to me "Firefly, you ok?" She asked worriedly.  
  
I nodded slightly "I've been better…you know you should've ran…"   
  
"I wouldn't have made it very far…" She replied helping me to my feet.   
  
I nodded. "Oh, um what was he saying?" I asked pointing to Jareth.   
  
"What? You're actually letting him speak?" asked Derek pretending to look shocked. I just smiled slightly and replied, "Hey, what can I say? I like toying with people's minds…"   
  
"Well, the reason we are here, is because one of you wished both of you guys away…" Derek said.   
  
Sarah looked at me glaring a bit.  
  
"How was I supposed to know? No one told me that she had been in the Labyrinth before! Jeez…how was I supposed to know?" I cried folding my arms.   
  
"And so we're here to take you to the Underground…" Jareth said simply.  
  
"Wait, by Underground to you mean like Hell or something?" I asked confused.  
  
"No, Firefly Underground is his kingdom, you know that Goblin place that's in the book?"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh…I see…" I nodded furrowing my eyebrows. "So we are to go to this Underground place…and??…What then? Just stay there and wither away? What's the point in that?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"You speak as if you aren't afraid of what the answer might be…" Derek said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Why is that?"   
  
I scratched the back of my head and shrugged a bit. "Well, Sarah beat it, and she's not exactly the strongest, fastest, smartest--"  
  
"Firefly!" Sarah looked at me harshly and I could tell Derek was holding back a laugh…and Jareth looked…well…annoyed.   
  
"Sorry…well, to get to my point she's not the best in…anything really, except acting!" I said after another glare from Sarah though that part was true…she was the best actress ever! She was going to make it big! I continued on. "Well, if she could beat it…I guess I could too…" I said smiling a bit.   
  
"Oh yeah? Firefly…no offence but you aren't exactly the best at…well anything…" I heard Sarah say.  
  
"That's not true!! I ran eight hundred yards in half a minute! So I beat the record by a minute and a half!! And I took Boxing, Tai Kwon Do, and this Karate class that taught like 6 different things!" I said triumphantly. "And I also got top five on my S.A.T. scores!"   
  
"Well so did I! On the S.A.T you had 3rd place! I was the one who was in first!!" Sarah replied shouting.  
  
I blinked. "Well…but that was after you beat the Labyrinth!" I responded.  
  
"What's the difference??" Sarah asked.  
  
"…Uh…erm…I don't know…" I responded twiddling my fingers "It uhh…could've done something to your mind to make you smarter?"   
  
Sarah looked exasperated. Jareth and Derek looked…amused. Well Derek looked amused. Jareth…I don't know, great poker face.   
  
"Firefly I've ha--"  
  
"Well, where will we be staying? Can we pack?" I asked cutting her off.  
  
Derek looked about ready to laugh. "You'll be staying in my castle, no you have no need to pack, everything will be given to you at the palace…clothes, whatever you need."   
  
My eyes lit up. "Castle!?! Really!!?" I asked jumping up excitedly. "Sarah did you hear! A castle!" I said shaking her a bit.  
  
"Is this one a castle like Jareth's? Ugly, unkempt, and crawling with goblins?" Sarah asked not paying attention to me.  
  
My spirits altered. "Darn…and I was expecting a huge castle that was perfect! Just like in the fairy-tales!" I sighed.  
  
Jareth scowled at Sarah at the 'perfect' description of his castle. And Sarah scowled right back.   
  
I could tell there was 'something' between the two. Even though both were not entirely sure of it yet. Then an idea struck my mind…time to play matchmaker! I'll need help. Perhaps Derek would be of assistance?  
  
"Oh well Sarah, that was in the past!! I want to see this castle! Even if it's dirty and stuff it's still in a magical realm!!" I said and before Sarah had time to answer we were teleported into Derek's castle.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Firefly: It sucked? It was good?  
  
Sarah: You want to read more?  
  
Firefly: You love me? And only me?  
  
Sarah: You find Firefly annoying?  
  
Firefly: …hey!  
  
Sarah: Well read and--  
  
Firefly: review!  



	3. Chapter 3

-Disclaimer-   
well here's chapter 3...oh and...don't forget to review, now flames please, but go ahead and flame if you feel like it, lol. oh and to Very, Very Sad whoever you are...screw you. And I reread chapter one...I made a couple mistakes, I was too lazy to change them...not to mention I haven't seen the movie since I WAS FU**ING FIVE YEARS OLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, and to Zingara....I have no clue what you're supposed to be saying... ....(and they say I need to proofread) oh well.   
Anyway I'm also working on a new fic...hehe, me and my friend (XxIAMABAKAxX) are doing this thingy majig with with Yumi and Mutsumi...that has like 10 parts...she's posted one of them (Tenshis of Death and Fire) if you're into humor go read that, lol. and we're working on a lot more of them. well anyway, for the people who actually like my fic here's chapter 3... Oh yeah and by the way, this is my first attempt at a Laby fic..oh and also...Firefly is actually....really not me..even though I said that..but oh well! oh and Very, Very Sad...and Zingara...e-mail me or IM me whatever..heh...hehehe,....hahaha, k for those who like the fic, please excuse my temper, hehe, and ^^; go on and read the fic...  
-End Disclaimer-  
  
Crystalline   
  
Chap. 3  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
  
  
Sarah couldn't help but widen her eyes a bit in awe. It was completely breath taking! It was spotless with floors made of marble, walls with gold lining; it looked everything a palace should be.   
  
"..."  
  
"Well what do you think?" asked Jareth not really seeming to care.  
  
"It's much neater then yours. That's for sure." Sarah replied. Thus continued their argument.   
  
  
  
  
Somewhere Else in the palace  
  
  
"Wow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted gleefully. "It's so big!!" I grinned as wide as possible. "It's better then the ones described in fairy tales!" I jumped around a bit looking around in every possible direction. "I don't know why Sarah doesn't like this place! It's so cool!!!"   
  
Derek smiled a bit. "I'm glad you like it. If you want I can show you to your room now…"  
  
"..k, hold on though!" I replied running around. "Heehee! You can hear an echo!! This is like a palace!!! .. . .. Wait it is a palace!" I laughed a bit still smiling widely.   
  
Derek smiled a bit "Here…follow me, we'll talk tomorrow, it's getting late." He added.  
  
I followed still glancing around every chance I got. "Whoa…this is so cool! I should have wished myself away a long time ago!!! And I'm glad I didn't wish Barbara away now…the thought of her being in a beautiful place like this… she's not worth it!" I mumbled a bit louder then intended.  
  
Derek smirked a bit. "I take it you don't like Barbara..?"  
  
"no I don't like her. In fact no one likes her…now that I think of it everyone hates her!" I smiled a bit. "but! I'm here and she's not!! I'm so lucky!!" I grinned widely.   
  
Derek smiled. "Here are your bedchambers, Sarah's is next door to yours, mine and Jareth's are across the hall if you need anything." Derek added then left the room.  
  
I smiled twirling around in my new room. 'Much nicer then my other one..' I thought to myself. The room I was in had a dark green carpet, and a giant king size bed with silver bedspreads. I smirked slightly. 'Geronimo!!!!!!" I yelled and jumped up onto the bed watching as the bedspreads jumped up a bit. I smiled and jumped on the bed.   
  
Sarah ran in. "..what happened???" She asked startled by my.. er... words.  
  
I smiled. "Nothing, hey what's your room look like?" I ran into hers. It was identical to my…besides the fact that her bedspreads were dark navy, and the carpet was a cream color. "Mine's better!!" I smiled and ran back to my room.  
  
Sarah sighed. "Wake me up and then go to bed?? I don't get her.." she added closing her bedroom door.  
  
I smiled a bit and jumped under the covers. Five seconds later I got out of bed again and walked into Derek's room. 'Oh no fair…her gets gold sheets!!!' I thought to myself.   
  
"Do you need something?" asked Derek yawning a bit, and sitting up in bed, supporting his head with his hand (you know ..kinda like model position type thing)   
  
"oh yeah. Is it always this cold??" I asked snapping back to attention.   
  
Derek thought about the question a moment. "I didn't realize it was cold…Sarah seem to be adjusting to it fine…" he added.  
  
"… …so?" I smiled and Derek smirked. "Here, use this extra blanket then…" he said tossing her another blanket.   
  
I caught it almost stumbling. Derek smiled a bit. "Won't you get cold though?" I asked curious, or was I the only cold one there?   
  
Derek smiled, "I get hot really easily." He replied  
  
I nodded. "Oh yeah, I have to ask you for some help ah!" I walked forward but slipped on a part of the blanket that was dragging on the floor. "Ow...ow…"   
  
Derek laughed outright at me… …I had fallen face down on the floor.   
  
"It's not funny!" I replied pouting a bit.   
  
Derek smiled "Sorry.. so before you ask me anything, I have a question…why do you have such an…unusual name, Firefly?"  
  
I frowned. "well…when I was younger…I was about six or seven, my parents, my little sister, and I were on a trip to Denver, Colorado…well. There was a pretty big storm…and our car…it ..it ran off the road…it killed my parents instantly…my little sister died slowly …I went into a coma…and when I woke up again I was in a hospital…and didn't remember anything. Not even my name."  
  
"Wait…if you had amnesia, how do you know your sister died slowly?" Derek asked.  
  
I shrugged. "The doctors told me…well back to my story. And you should know I haven't told this to anyone before…well it was nighttime when I woke up…I didn't know who or where I was…I looked outside the hospital's window near my bed, and it was in a forest…probably somewhere in Virginia…it's humid there…and the second thing I saw before the trees…was a small firefly…left behind by it's family…I knew that firefly's died young…much like my memories...so I told the doctors that was my name…"  
  
Derek frowned and then tried to lighten up the mood since I was…pretty much to the brink of tears. "So…if you saw trees first…why didn't you name yourself...tree?" he asked smiling.  
  
I giggled a bit. "I don't know, I guessed being named…tree….would be a lot weirder then Firefly…"  
  
Derek smiled. "now what was your request?"  
  
My mood immediately lightened, "I want you to help me play matchmaker for Sarah and Jareth!!" I said smiling.  
  
Derek laughed a bit. "Matchmaker?? Me?!" He asked laughing harder.  
  
"It's not funny!!! I need your help!!" I replied turning around so my back faced him. This was so demeaning!  
Derek's laughter died down. "Alright…I'll help" he said finally.  
  
"Really?!" I asked excitedly turning back to face him. He nodded in response. I grinned and ran up to him hugging him "Thank you!" I replied.   
  
Derek sat there a bit stunned then backed away a little.  
  
I smirked. "This is great! Sarah needs a guy! She's always so serious…well I guess I'll see you in the morning!" I added as I ran back to my room.   
  
Five seconds later I ran back inside and grabbed the blanket I had forgotten. "Thanks again!" I added and ran back across to my room.  
~*~*~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~  
Firefly: See now you know where I got my name from!  
  
Sarah: I wasn't in that chapter that much!!  
  
Firefly: …so? You'll be in the next one!! K? Now everyone  
  
Sarah: Read and re-  
  
Firefly: view!  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Guess what!!!! I bought Labyrinth!!!!!! I want to get the book too…do any of you know where they sell it??? Oh well. I don't own: any of these characters besides Firefly, and Derek, and Derek's castle. But his castle isn't a character is it? Nope. Okay, on with the fic! Remember…. Firefly's POV!   
  
Crystalline   
  
Chap. 4   
By:   
FireflyOfDeath   
  
  
I yawned, and stretched. "Time to wake up Sarah…" I mumbled groggily. I looked outside it appeared to be…daytime. "Sarah! Time to get up!" I shouted running into her room. I stopped at the door. "Sarah…awake already?? What time is it!?" I yelled running back to my room to look at the clock. "…It's…. 14'o'clock…. that helps…"   
  
I sighed. "Well maybe I should change…" I mumbled to myself looking down at my clothes, which were still my pajamas. I raised an eyebrow. "Yup. Definitely need something more suitable!"   
  
I walked into the closet and stood there staring for a few minutes. Rows and rows of dresses, they all looked really expensive. I grabbed a dark green dress that had a v-neck, which was cut a little too short for her taste, and instead of wearing the shoes they had there she sighed and walked out of the closet with the dress. "No sense in shoes…. or dresses…my style doesn't match there's at all!" She added hitting her forehead. "Oh well. I'll just have to live with it!"   
  
Once I got the dress on I quickly put my hair into a ponytail, and put on my shoes. (By the way, her shoes are black combat boots that reach just below the knee ^^; k? See why it doesn't fit in with the elegant dress? Heehee.) 'Now to find Sarah…' she thought to herself and walked out of the room.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
Sarah sighed sitting at a small table with Jareth and Derek. "Where's Firefly?" She asked not feeling comfortable alone with them.   
  
"I guess she's still asleep. Or she maybe lost…I'll go check on her…" Derek smiled and left his seat walking out of the room leaving Sarah and Jareth alone.   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.   
  
"…Well, Jareth, stolen anymore helpless children? Tortured any poor teenagers through 13 hours of hell lately?" Sarah asked her voice full of loathing.   
  
Jareth glared. "It does not concern you, and if you remember correctly, you asked that Toby be taken! I simply obeyed your wish! I was being extremely generous!"   
  
Sarah glared. "Generous! If you recall I asked you to give him back, and you just made me spend 13 hours in your Labyrinth! I almost died!"   
  
There was another long silence.   
  
"I let you win, I would've sent you back home even if you had not have made it! It's just to teach people like you a lesson. Believe me, you wouldn't have died…"   
  
"And if you had told me that earlier, I could've just sat there at the gates of the Labyrinth for 13 hours! You were certainly not generous!" She yelled.   
  
Jareth stood up slamming his fist on the table. "Damn it! I did everything you wanted! I only did what you expected me to do! Or have you still not figured that out?" He shouted back.   
  
There was another long silence. A few seconds later an elf walked in with a tray full of food and set it on the table, then left once again leaving the two alone. They ate in silence, each of them glancing up at each other through the corners of their eyes every few seconds.   
  
  
  
I grinned looking at a room full of stairs going every direction (like near the end of the movie in Jareth's castle)   
  
"Looks like Sarah's poster…" I smiled. "This is so cool!" I shouted and ran up one of the staircases. "Woo hoo!!! Sarah doesn't know what she's missing!" I tried to run onto one of the stairways that was upside down, and surprisingly I found myself standing on it. "I'm upside down, and I'm standing! It's a miracle!" I laughed loving the sound of the echoes.   
  
"No, it's magic" I heard a voice correct me. I looked up (or down if she was right side up)   
  
"Oh! Hi Derek! This is cool! I want a room like this!" I grinned and ran to another staircase that ran sideways along the room.   
  
Derek laughed a bit. "Come on now! Get down, breakfast is ready"   
  
"Breakfast at 14'o'clock? You must be mad!" I laughed.   
  
Derek sighed. "Come on! I'm not joking! I left Sarah alone with Jareth!"   
  
I looked up (down) at him. "Bah buh bum!" I grinned. "They'll be alright! Like I said, Sarah really likes him! And if you're that worried…then you'll…" I got suddenly serious.   
  
"Then I'll what?" asked Derek confused by my sudden change of attitude.   
  
"Then you'll…have to catch me!" I shouted laughing, and running up more steps.   
  
Derek grinned. "You'll be sorry you said that!" He responded grinning devilishly.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
  
Sarah hardly touched anything on her plate. The food did look good…it was actually normal food too…which she found hard to believe. "er….Jareth sorry about blowing up like that…" Sarah said finally apologizing. "Sometimes my temper…is just I don't know. Uncontrollable…" she finished.   
  
Jareth smirked. "Finally admitting I'm right then?" He asked smugly.   
  
Sarah sighed. "Jareth! I'm trying to be nice and apologize here, but you're still being your arrogant self and won't at least apologize for getting angry or anything!"   
  
Jareth sighed and shook his head. "Always so pushy…fine…I'll apologize…"   
  
Sarah grinned. And after a few seconds said, "…well?"   
  
"Well what?" Jareth responded in question form.   
  
Sarah hit the table "You said you were gonna apologize!"   
  
"Oh" Jareth scratched the back of his head. "I thought I did…"   
  
"You're hopeless…you'll always be your same old self"   
  
  
  
I grinned running down more steps "Woo-hoo! You can't catch me! I'm star in the track team at school!" I yelled looking behind me. "Derek…You there? Der-Ah!" I looked down (up) he was once again on the floor, and me upside down. "Aw…you're no fun!" I yelled pouting.   
  
He grinned up at me. "Am I that dull? …Try some of this," he chanted something in a language I didn't understand, and then said, "…Fall"   
  
"Huh?" I looked at my feet, and they were no longer on the stairs. Then everything sort of went in slow motion, I screamed and desperately tried to hold onto something, I kept falling. Then things went back to normal speed, and just when I was about to hit the ground…Derek 'caught' me.   
  
"See? I told you'd I'd catch you…" he said smiling devilishly.   
  
I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yeah, you did say that didn't you?" I smiled, and then noticed how close we were. Our faces were mere inches apart. Our faces got closer…and closer…and   
  
"Firefly! You OK!? I heard the scream a-- …are we interrupting something?" Sarah asked standing next to Jareth in front of the door.   
  
I looked over Derek's shoulder and blushed a dark crimson shade. I jumped out of Derek's arms and looked at Sarah nervously. "Um…word of advice…never try walking upside down on these stairs Sarah, it was fun…before Derek made me fall" I added glaring towards Derek.   
  
Jareth smirked. "I think I understand now…"   
  
Derek turned towards Jareth with a grin. "I'll explain in detail later…"   
  
Jareth nodded. "Alright, until then I suggest we finish breakfast…"   
  
I nodded. "Yup. I'm starved. It's probably almost 15'o'clock now isn't it?" I laughed grinning. "Time sure is weird here…"   
  
Sarah grinned. "I know," She laughed along with me.   
  
I stopped laughing. "Ah! Sarah! Y-You're! You're! I said pointing.   
  
"W-What!?" Sarah yelled as if I was about to say something really bad.   
  
"You're!! …Happy." I finished with a shrug. "Seems strange. Something good must've happened." I added moving my eyebrows up and down.   
  
Sarah hit her forehead. "Oh please. Firefly, let's hurry and go eat…"   
  
I grinned. "Okay…have it "your" way. Like always! Oh! Derek, Jareth … can we go to town?! I looked out my bedroom window, and, and, and, I saw a city that looked really, really, really futuristic! Can we go!? Please!"   
  
Jareth sighed annoyed. "Fine. After we eat…we're not buying you anything…you know that right? Good."   
  
I frowned. "Meanie!" I responded blowing raspberry.   
  
Derek smirked a little. "Don't worry my dear Firefly…I'll buy you something…within reason. Only one thing though, so choose wisely." He added.   
  
I grinned. "I will! Thanks!" I smiled widely. "I'll choose the best thing there! Just wait and see!" I giggled and ran towards the kitchen to catch up with the others who had by now already left me behind.   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~   
End Chap. 4…   
To be continued…   
  
Firefly: I get presents!!   
Sarah: …shut up…   
Firefly: Ok!   
Sarah: Read an-   
Firefly: --d re-   
Sarah: view! Hahaha! I finished this time!   
Firefly: It's not fair!   
Sarah: Hey! That's my line!!   
Firefly: …oh well!!   
Sarah: ::growl::   
Firefly: ::holds up two signs::   
  
First Sign:   
HELP!!! MOMMMIIIIEEE!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Second Sign:   
  
Don't forget to review, thanks. Bai bai!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Firefly...Derek..and Derek's castle...oh yeah, and I own the town too, it's full of elves instead of goblins, ne? Alright, read on!  
  
Chap. 5  
By:  
FireflyOFDeath  
  
After breakfast we went to the town. It looked as if there was some sort of sale or something. There were a lot of little shop stands all over the place. "Alright..time for me to find what I want!" I grinned looking purposely towards Sarah.   
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "Aye...you're going to drive me crazy one of these days..."  
  
"You mean...you aren't already?! WOW! It's a new world record!" I laughed and ran around looking at different stands. "There's nothing that interests me...I mean, I don't really like jewelry....I don't like reading that much...I have my shoes..." I added lifting up one of my shoes to show Derek. "Doesn't really match...oh! I know! Derek!! Can I PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE get two things???? Please?!" I asked begging, trying to use my best puppy-dog face. "Please? I'll pay you back somehow???"  
  
Derek's eyes lit up. "Alright then" He smiled devilishly. "I already know what I want as my repayment..." He added looking me up and down.   
  
I rolled my eyes. "I swear! If you weren't buying me anything I'd slap you! But I get two things so, oh well!" I smiled and ran off to find some clothes.   
  
"Must find ... normal clothes...must find...normal clothes....must find..Ah ha!! Finally!" I shouted in triumph running up to a small stand that had : jeans, t-shirts, etc. I grabbed two t-shirts, black jeans, and dark blue jeans, and a sweatshirt. "Okay, Derek! Here's one of the things!"   
  
Derek stared at me "...uh...that's more then two....."  
  
I nodded and smiled devilishly trying to copy his smile. "Aye, but it's only one category..which is clothes...hey! you agreed to this!"  
  
Derek sighed "Why I like you, I'll never know...making me spend money...tch." He turned to the elfin woman who was selling it and asked "How much?"  
  
"F-Fer you, yer majisty, ....100...." She finished trying to stay calm.   
  
Derek tossed her some coins then turned back to me. "well...go find whatever else you want..."  
  
I grinned. "Okay! Thank you so very very much! here...hold these while I find what else I want!" I gave him the pile of clothes, and before he could protest I ran to find what else I wanted.   
  
========  
  
Sarah walked around looking at all the different things for sale. "Hey...how much is that??" She asked pointing to a necklace with a black crystal hanging from the chain, that had a red ruby-type jewel in the middle of the crystal.  
  
The elfin man looked towards where she was pointing. "Ah...that..." He went over and picked the necklace up. "You have a very good eye ma'am. This..is one of the rarest stones...but...this necklace is believed to be cursed..."  
  
Sarah nodded. "Alright...how much is it?" She asked again.  
  
The elfin man's eyes widened. "W-Well if you stell want ter buy it...it's 1500..."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened. "WHAT!? 1500!? Are you crazy!!?"  
  
Jareth walked up to Sarah. "The cost doesn't matter dear Sarah, since you're not getting anything..."   
  
Sarah pouted. "please Jareth? I...I'll make Firefly shut up for half an hour??"  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah contemplating wheter he should get her it or not. "...Deal." He finally said. "How much was it again?"  
  
The elfin man looked from Sarah, to Jareth, to Sarah, to Jareth, etc. "Um... Sir Jareth, fer you and yer wife, I'll give you a discount 200.."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened. "Um...sir, I'm not his..nor will I ever be his.." She laughed as if it were unthinkable. (see..she can't even say 'wife..')   
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Here" he gave the man the money, and Sarah took the necklace staring at its beauty.  
  
"Forgetting something?" Jareth asked skeptically.  
  
"Oh! Oh yeah, thank you Jareth! You're not as bad as I thought you were..." Sarah smiled (a real smile) at Jareth. "Now, I think we should find Firefly.."   
  
  
  
I finally stopped at a stand off to the side. It had old war weapons, some looked new, others looked as if they were millions of years old.   
  
"Derek! I know which one I want!! I know which one I want!!" I pointed to a sword in back, it was double-edged, the handle was black, and had a blood red dragon wrapped around it. The blade looked sharper then any she'd seen before, and was a brilliant shiny steel which made it look as if it were just made.   
  
Derek stared at me. "...a sword?"   
  
I nodded. "Yep! I always always, always wanted one!"  
  
Derek raised an eyebrow. "...Um...alright then...at least I get something out of this..."   
  
I grinned. "Thank you!"  
  
Derek looked at the woman running the little shop. "How much is it?"  
  
The woman looked at him, not knowing or caring who he was. "Not like you can afford it...it's 3000..plus it's cursed too...."   
  
I shrugged. "My life's pretty screwed up as it is...a curse wouldn't hurt" I added looking towards Derek...I really, really, really wanted this sword.  
  
Derek raised an eyebrow "well, here you are." He tossed a bag full of coins onto the table and took the sword. "Here...hold your stuff now." he handed the things to me.  
  
I stumbled trying to keep my balance with all the things I was holding. "...you hold the clothes..please?"  
  
Derek rolled his eyes, and took the clothes from me. "I get my reward back at the castle" He added grinning a bit.  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my sword. "This is so cool! Haha...can't wait to show Sarah..." I swung it around a few times laughing. "Wow...this is too cool! I love it!"  
  
Sarah walked up to me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Firefly, watch out you can seriously hurt someone with that thing.."   
  
I looked at her. "Oh hey Sar! hey! Cool necklace! Jareth bought it for you?" I looked over to Jareth, raising my eyebrows up and down. 'I knew you liked her!' I mouthed the words so Sarah wouldn't hear.  
  
"Come on, Firefly, let's go ho-...I mean back to Derek's castle, we can go in the sparring room and stuff so you can test out your sword, I'll use one they have there!" She added smiling.  
  
"Oh way cool! you have a sparring room and you didn't tell me!?" I looked at Derek pretending to look hurt. "Oh well...I'll race ya to the castle Sarah!" I smiled and ran towards the castle ahead of Sarah.  
  
Sarah stood there a few seconds. "h-Hey! NO fair! Ya cheater!!!! You had a head start!" She ran as fast as she could to catch up leaving Derek and Jareth to 'walk' back.  
  
------------------------  
  
Sarah and I ran to the front gates, me beating her by a mile (...more like a couple feet) "you're too slow..I need a real challenge" I teased playfully. "Well, where's that sparring room you spoke of?" I asked still smiling.  
  
"oh, yeah..I...almost...for...got. follow...me..." Sarah said between deep breaths. She walked into the castle, me following her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After many twists and turns throughout the whole castle, we found our way to a sparring room, to the sides were many various weapons, and in the middle (of course) the sparring area. There were also bleachers...but no one was there to watch so it didn't matter.  
  
"Cool! I have my weapon! Pick yours Sar!" I said smiling and running up onto the sparring area holding my sword in fighting position.  
  
Sarah smiled a bit and set her necklace down on one of the tables. "Alright...I choose...this" She held up a sword with a blue handle and a thin blade. She ran up onto the stage and got into a fighting position. "I'll go easy on you..." She smiled a bit.  
  
"Yeah, right Sar. you mean I'll go easy on you..since....we've...both never used swords.....b..but that's not the point! (her face = (¬¬;) ) ...point is I'm gonna win!" I laughed and waited for her signal to start.  
=========  
To be continued  
  
Firefly: Well....read and review...  
Sarah: we'd like it if you do...  
Firefly: ...we're poets!  
Sarah: Didn't know that did you?  
Firefly: ...stop rhyming with the first line!  
Sarah: ...no! readers...don't forget! read and review!  
Firefly: ...STOP rhyming!  
Sarah: ...k  
Firefly: thank you! R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: ...you know the drill! Own: Firefly, Derek, Derek's castle, blah blah blah. ON with the fic! OH yeah, and know why I didn't use my name for Firefly?? Cause my name's Sarah, and I thought it'd be confusing, well, r&r!   
  
Crystalline  
Chap. 6  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
I held my sword in what I thought was a fighting position. My eyes shone brightly. Just holding the sword gave me this strange feeling inside...maybe it was courage? or fear? either way it was exhilarating. I lunged towards Sarah barely missing her right shoulder.   
  
She shot me a quizzical look, which soon turned to a cold glare. "Seriously, Firefly! You could hurt someone! We're just practicing!!"   
  
I watched as her mouth moved but no words reached my ears. I was only driven by the thought of blood and fear. The thought of darkness overwhelmed my senses making me seem as though I was unable to breathe. But I was able to breathe quite clearly, I closed my eyes as a stinging feeling in my chest brought hidden emotions and fears to re-ammerge from the long hidden depths of my mind.   
  
I lunged again this time hitting her left shoulder. Droplets of blood fell to the floor and Sarah looked at her wound then back to me eyes wide and confused, possibly fearful. Like a rabbit's when it knows it's going to die by the hand of it's predator... "Firefly...what's gotten into you!? Snap out of it!!"  
  
I looked at her, my eyes flashing gold.   
  
"Firefly??"   
  
I raised my sword up to her throat the point scant milimeters away from the pale skin there.   
  
Sarah looked straight into my eyes glaring long and hard. She hid her fear well. I smirked she didn't think I was going to kill her. How very wrong she was... I brought my sword up diagonally about to her head. She had no time to respond I brought my sword down but before I could hit her the door opened, which messed my aim up therefore the blow instead of hitting her head, hit her stomach, though not a deep wound it was bleeding badly.   
  
My eyes widened and I dropped the sword holding my head. "...oh...oh my god...what've I done!? Sarah!? Sarah, are you alright???!" I turned and faced Derek and Jareth who were standing wide-eyed at the door of what they just witnessed.   
  
"Help her!!" I cried.   
  
Sarah looked at me holding her wound gently. She cringed when I placed a hand on ehr shoulder. "What....happened?...are .... you, alright?"   
  
I looked at her tears falling freely. "My God...I don't know what happened! ... ...I lost control..... I-I" I burst into tears. "I'm sorry! So sorry..." I wailed.  
  
Jareth was by Sarah's side. "Derek get a doctor and take Sarah to her quarters where she can lie down! ...As for you Firefly...I think we need to have a talk..." He looked at me with such a hateful glance I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.   
  
Derek nodded and did as he was told before leaving he looked at me confused and moutherd the words 'we'll talk later'   
  
I looked down at my feet. Everybody hated me...I should probably go and live in the Labyrinth...  
  
Jareth looked at me glaring still. "Firefly, what the hell happened? Why??! What is wrong with you!?" he shook me violently and I continued to stare downwards not wanting to meet his gaze. "Look at me when I am speaking to you!!" he yelled his voice echoed off the walls.   
  
I closed my eyes and cried silently the tears falling onto the marble floors.   
  
"Answer me damn it!" He shouted.   
  
I looked at him through blurry eyes. "I-I don't know!! ...we were just playing!! Then...then this weird feeling came over me...and...and I-- I don't know what happened!!! I lost control...and I just don't know what came over me!!!!!" I sobbed facing downwards once more. I couldn't take it. The pressure....no one understands me. I'm alone... I sobbed harder my sobs echoing off the walls louder then his shouts had. I released myself from his grasp and ran to my quarters. Leaving Jareth confused about the whole matter.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
I ran into the room and shut the door locking it. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I didn't feel well at all... I held my head feeling a horrible headache coming. As if in a trance I walked, or more like glided to the bed, and lied on it curled up in a ball staring out the window. ...I swore I could hear laughter...somewhere. But it was cloudy outside..and no one could be laughing. But...there it was distinct children's laughter. ... Flashbacks of two small children playing in a garden replayed in my mind.   
  
"...Terra? ... Terra...?" My eyes darkened a bit as I mumbled incoherently.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
I giggled as I ran alongside my sister, Terra. We were racing again. I always won but this time I felt like going easy on her. We both reached the finish line her of course, winning.   
  
Tara looked up at me her violet eyes shinging brightly. "You let me win on purpose Maia!"   
  
I grinned. "NO what would make you think that?" I grinned and hugged her tightly. Our parents called for dinner and we eagerly forgot our fatigue and ran inside to eat.   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
The laughter faded and instead was replaced by what sounded like a scream...no, not a scream...screeching of tires.... no....maybe both. Oh Gods no...not now! I don't want my memories! I was so much happier without them.. I curled up into a ball tighter holding my legs close to me. I shut my eyes wanting to block the images out...but they kept replaying prodding my mind over and over until I payed attention. "no...no more...please...."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Mara, guess what? When we get to the hotel, they have an indoor swimming pool...they say it's haunted!" She laughed and made 'scary' faces.  
  
I looked at her sighing and rolled my eyes.  
  
We were in the car on our vacation to Denver.   
  
My father turned around from the driver's seat. "now, don't say those things Terra. They're not true..." I looked out the window of the car watching the scenery as it passed. It was winter and it was snowing hard. It looked like a blizzard.   
I turned to my father. "..Daddy, maybe we shouldn't be driving in this weather??"   
  
He looked at me through the rear-view mirror smiling. "nonsense, sugar plum, this car can get through any weather..."  
  
"mommy wouldn't want us driving in this weather..." Terra said hugging her teddy bear close. She was five-years old and still mourned the loss of our mother.  
  
I looked at her sadly. "Terra-bear, mommy...mommy isn't coming back...mommy died...and went to heaven and became an angel..."   
  
Terra looked at me. "No! She will be back! She promised!!" Terra burst out in tears.  
  
I hugged my sister tightly. I was eleven and had known my mother better to believe what she said in her dying bed. My sister had gone to visit her the day she died, and my mom had promised she'd be back... she lied, that night she died peacefully.   
  
We continued driving, me comforting my little sister, when a loud honking interrupted our thoughts. A semi was heading the wrong direction, we had no snow chains, so when my father turned the car quickly to the right to avoid colliding the car ran off and crashed into a tree head on, the hood of the car smashed and my father died instantly. My sister was internally injured, but I had covered her as best I could in hopes of protecting my baby sister. I loved her so much... the semi-driver stopped and got me and my sister out driving us to the nearest hospital. I had a bad head injury, and two of my ribs were broken along with may other things.  
  
I sat in the passenger seat holding my sister against my breast as I would a small baby. I lied my head against hers crying, and softly singing a small lullaby our mother once sang. My eye lids began to feel heavy, and my head was spinning. I lost conciousness, and when I awoke again in the hospital...I lost my memories.   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I cried against the pillow leaving it soaking. '...I lost Terra...I'm not gonna lose Sarah' I thought. I sniffled and ran quickly to Sarah's room. I opened the door and walked inside.   
  
Sarah was on her bed being tended to by a doctor. She looked well...  
  
The doctor looked at me. "Ah, Ms. Firefly. Sarah shall be well soon. The injury was not bad..."  
  
I looked at him not recognizing the name he called me by. "Firefly?" I shrugged as he walked away not answering me.   
  
Derek walked up to me. "..Firefly, what exactly happened??" He asked looking at me quizzically.  
  
I looked up at him confused, my brows drawn tightly together. "Why is everyone calling me 'Firefly'?? ..My name is Mara...who are you??"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued!  
  
Firefly: Evil cliffies!  
Sarah: ...you mean Mara said that...  
Mara: Oh yea! Evil cliffies!  
Sarah: read and review!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Okee, I realize that I like put Terra as Tara once, SORRY. okee, on with the fic. I own Derek, Mara (Firefly), Derek's castle, Terra, and ...um this story! Don't forget to review. Sarah and Mara will remind you though so ^-^ haha. Lucky me.  
  
Crystalline  
Chap. 7  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
*Last Time*  
Derek walked up to me. "..Firefly, what exactly happened??" He asked looking at me quizzically.  
  
I looked up at him confused, my brows drawn tightly together. "Why is everyone calling me 'Firefly'?? ..My name is Mara...who are you??"   
  
*This Time*  
  
Derek was taken aback, and he showed it clearly. "..W-What?"  
  
"...I said my name is MARA. WHO ARE YOU?, what are you deaf or something? Where am I? What happened to Sarah!? What did you do to her!??!"  
  
He looked at me blinking. "...F-Firefly, what…are you talking about??"  
  
I glared at him. "Once again, my name is Mara. Who are you? What did you do with Sarah, and where the hell am I!?"  
  
He blinked. Could she really have lost her memory? Why was she calling herself Mara...? "...It's me...Derek..."  
  
"Derek? The name doesn't sound familiar...where am I? Why did you take Sarah and me here? Why am I dressed like this? What did you do to Sarah?? ANSWER ME!"  
  
Derek was still confused about the whole matter, and decided he should just answer her questions, the best he could. "...er...I'm Derek...the Elf King, you're currently in my castle, I took you and Sarah here, because you asked to be taken, you're dressed like that because you are in my castle and when you came here you were wearing your sleeping garments. I didn't do anything to Sarah."  
  
"Then why is she in bed!?"  
  
".... She was tired..."  
  
"...Wait a second...did you just say Elfin King? Or did I imagine things?"  
  
"...No, I said Elf King, you didn't imagine things..."  
  
"..Oh, ok good. Why don't I remember you if I asked you to take us away?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Well you should know!"  
  
"Should I? I don't recall that being a requirement..."  
  
I glared at him; this guy was getting on my nerves big time. He'd probably reach a 9.5 on my annoyingness scale...then again he'd probably reach a ... 9.9, or prefect 10 on my hotness scale...Wait. I shouldn't be thinking about that at a time like this!! "Well I just rewrote the rule book. Now, is what you are saying the truth? Yes or no?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then prove it"  
  
"Fine...it would be my pleasure to"  
  
Before Derek teleported them to the Elfin City Sarah stirred in bed, letting out a low groan. I told Derek to wait as I ran over to Sarah's side. "You feeling alright?"  
  
Sarah looked up at me and nodded. "Firefly, are you alright? Jareth didn't get too mad did he?"  
  
I looked at her strangely. "Sarah, what's going on?? Why is everyone calling me Firefly?"  
  
"...because that's you're name" Sarah responded looking at me strangely.   
  
Derek walked up behind me. "She thinks she is someone named Mara...it seems she has amnesia of everything that has happened here..."  
  
Sarah stared at Derek in utter horror. "What? How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know everything...possibly Jareth might now, yet I doubt it. Nothing like this has ever occurred before" Derek responded looking worriedly over to me.   
  
I raised an eyebrow. 'Why does everyone call me Firefly? Why does Sarah know exactly where we were, and I have no freaking clue of where we are, and who the guy next to me is...what is going on!?'  
  
Jareth chose that moment to show up. He smiled briefly when he saw Sarah sitting up in bed. "Sarah...I see you're up..."  
  
I looked at him and for the first time noticed the strange clothing he and Derek were wearing, I barely contained my laughter. 'Tights!? They wear TIGHTS! What is this a ballet or something?' I smirked which was the only sign of my held in laughter.   
  
"What do you find so ammusing?" Jareth asked annoyance in his voice.   
  
I turned to Sarah still smiling a bit. "...who's this weirdo?" I pointed to Jareth.  
  
Sarah looked at me, then to Jareth and smiled nervously. "eh...he's Jareth..."  
  
"Jareth? What kind of name is...heehee....Jareth? Is he an 'Elf King' too?"   
  
Sarah looked at me. "N-No...he's the Goblin King..."  
  
I looked at her strangely. "Okay...are we on set or something? Is this some sort of play we're rehearsing that I have no clue about?"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "no...it's not"  
  
"...Alright, this is starting to freak me out. What the hell is going on Sarah, and who are these people. Tell me the truth!" I said trying to keep my voice calm.  
  
"...We're...in Derek's castle...which is by the Elfin City. We're in the Underground...the two you see are indeed Derek the Elf King, and Jareth the Goblin King..." Sarah responded as if she were speaking to a small child.  
  
"...Underground? ...I think I need a nice long nap...wait! That's it! I must be dreaming! I'll just wake myself up then!" I pinched myself hard. "OW! CRAP! That hurt..." I looked at my arm which now bared a red mark on it. "This is a pretty real dream..."  
  
"Damn it! Get it through your head, you're not dreaming! This is real you freak!" Jareth snapped.  
  
I looked at him and laughed a bit. "Freak? Look who's talking ya tight-wearing, bitch-boot man!"  
  
Jareth glared and clenched his teeth, no one had ever dared insult him in such a manner, and no one ever would again, of that he would make sure of. "...If you dare say that once more I will tip you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can even blink!!" He yelled angrily.  
  
I looked at him and began to laugh harder, and blinked twice. "Bog of Eternal--hahaha. Stench. Wow! Scary!! hehehe. Is that supposed to be a threat!? What imagination you people have!" I began to laugh harder.  
  
Jareth growled, and Derek tried to calm him down. (A/N: key word=TRIED) Jareth put his hand roughly on my shoulder. "You will not laugh in my face. or else..."  
  
I looked at him, for a brief moment he actually frightened me (A/N: another keyword=BRIEF) I laughed again emphasizing each ha. "Or else what? You'll 'tip me head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench'!?"   
  
Sarah looked at me. "Firefly! Stop it! What are you trying to do? This isn't funny anymore!"  
  
I looked at her still laughing. "Yes it is!!! Bitch-boot man is telling me he's gonna tip me into the- hahaha- Bog of Eternal Stench!!!! Oh, and my name's Mara."   
  
Jareth quickly stopped glaring, and turned to Derek. "I thought she was acting a bit strange...even for her. What is she talking about?"  
  
Derek shrugged slightly. "I don't know. She acts as if this is the first time she's seen us. She claims her name is Mara..."  
  
"And it is!!" I cried. "Don't tell me Tights-man two is going on Bitch-boot man's side!?"  
  
Jareth looked at her glaring. "What the hell are 'Bitch-boots'?"  
  
I looked at him and laughed a bit. "You should know! You're wearing them!!"  
  
Sarah looked at me in a way that was telling me to shut up before Bitch-boot man got angry.  
  
I looked at her blankly. 'My head hurts...'  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Mommy...how are you feeling? Are you going to get well soon? When are you coming home??" I asked sitting at the edge of my mom's hospital bed.   
  
She looked at me sadly. "Honey...Mommy isn't going to get better...."  
  
I looked at tears filling my eyes. "Yes you are...I know you are! You have to get better!!! Mommy don't leave me!! You promised Terra!!"  
  
"I know...I know...two days ago the doctors said I had a chance...and I held on to that chance as best I could...but Mara...darling...the doctors took another test...I'm not going to make it..."  
  
"Mommy, no! Don't go...please, I need you! Terra needs you too...Daddy needs you!"  
  
"I'm so sorry sweety, it's my time..." my mom looked at my tear stained face and pulled me in for a close hug, I cried harder and hugged her back. "If I had the choice I would never, ever leave you...you know that I love you..."  
  
"I love you too mommy. I love you too!!! Don't go away...please...how will Terra understand! She's too young to lose her mother...I'm too young! Mommy....."  
  
My mother looked at me sadly and wiped away my tears. "...Go get daddy, will you please?..." Her breathing was getting heavier, and slower.  
  
I sniffled and crawled slowly off the bed, kissing my mom's cheek, then I ran into the hall still crying to where my dad was. Mommy left us that day...and she never came back...  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
I blinked away the tears that suddenly came, then scratched my head. "...Who are you again?? I don't remember...you kind of look familiar..."  
  
Jareth sighed heavily. "Finally, I think she might remember who we are by morning..."  
  
"No, not you! Her...Who is she? Wait a sec...why am I asking you Bitch-boot man? I don't know you either!"  
  
Sarah's eyes widened. "...What's going on?...Fir....er Mara, why are you acting this way?"  
  
I looked at her. "...you know my name?...but...why don't I know yours? Who are you??"  
  
~*~*~*~  
To be continued.   
  
FireflyOfDeath: Okay, sorry to leave it there! Mara, and Sarah you're on!  
Sarah: okay. so sorry about the cliffhanger...sort of.  
Mara: well anyway Read and--  
Sarah: Review!  
Mara: you always take my line...  
Sarah: ...oh no! you really do have amnesia! You always take my line! Don't you remember!? NOOOO!!!!!!  
Mara: ...Sarah you're scaring me...  
Sarah: ..er...sorry...  
Mara: r&r!!  
Sarah: see! you took my line!  
Mara: ...whatever, ja!  
Sarah: Sayonara!  
FireflyOfDeath: Bai Bai! 


End file.
